


Dad

by iambuckyrogers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambuckyrogers/pseuds/iambuckyrogers
Summary: Prompt: Okay but hear me out… Tony dying in his adopted daughters arms and she calls him dad, which he’s waited her whole life to hear her say





	Dad

**Author's Note:**

> well i hate myself and I’m sad atm so guess which depressed bitch put on PS I Love You, cried and wrote this. pretty gender neutral :) contains endgame spoilers. i listened to ‘you did good’ from the endgame soundtrack to really enhance the sadness so i recommend that as a nice pairing.

“Tony! You self sacrificing son of a bitch!“ you screamed as you stumbled over the ruins of the Avengers compound towards your stepfather. The infinity stones on his right hand gleamed in the dusty air, you could see their power surging through his body. You pushed and stabbed your way through the masses of Thanos’ army, keeping your eye on Tony. Your legs moved as fast as they could but as if you were stuck in a hamster wheel, you felt no closer.

“And I,” Tony ground out between heavy breaths, “Am Iron Man.” Just like Thanos had done 5 years earlier, Tony snapped his fingers and with a brightening flash, it was all over. All around you, your enemies turned to dust, swirling around in the wind as they were carried away.

Then time began to slow as you saw Tony keel over and stagger forwards, slumping against a pile of rubble, his suit clanked angrily as he slid down onto the floor.

A heart wrenching, guttural scream tore through your body as you rushed to his side, scooping up his frail body up in your arms. You gently cradled him, repeatedly muttering under your breath, tears falling thick and fast from your eyes.

“Nonononono, Tony, you can’t do this to me,” you sobbed clutching him closer to your chest, “I-I can’t lose y-you too.” He blinked slowly, you could feel each laboured breath becoming more ragged. He opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. You ran your thumb along his cheek and held his face carefully in your hand.

“It’s ok, y-you can tell me l-later. You ha-have to be oka-ay. Please,” you paused, “Dad, I need you.” The word felt so unfamiliar rolling off of your tongue, but it had never felt so right. Tony’s face softened, he looked more relaxed and at peace than he had ever done in the 8 years that you had known him, since he took you in and helped raise you as his own. A single tear escaped his eye, tracing slowly down his bloodstained cheek. The arc reactor in his chest plate flickered like a sputtering flame as you pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I love you,” you whispered. With one final breath, Tony closed his eyes, his body going limp in your arms as he was finally able to rest. Earth may have just lost her best defender, but you just lost your dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr iambuckyrogers


End file.
